


My Devil With Green Eyes

by DWImpala67



Series: Jealousy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dorks in Love, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Spanking, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jensen was seething. Keegan Allen was a dead man. He had dared to touch Jensen’s Jared. No one was allowed to be so close to his boy except for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jealousy Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062527
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	My Devil With Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> So I decided to turn this into Jealous Jensen series. The more look at the Walker trailers, the more I think of Jensen's reaction. And the boys flirting on SM isn't helping my brain. Lol. Hoping to add more fics with Jensen's jealousy running wild. 
> 
> This one is for Jen, her love for jealous Jensen drove me towards this plot. Love you, Jen. Hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> A very big thank you to my beta Jerzcaligirl for taking the trouble of editing this fic on a very short notice. She had a tough task ahead of her. So thank you dear friend for awesome beta skills.
> 
> And to my cheerleaders on twitter, Lia, Lattize, JayJackLove, SmittenJ2 and everyone else who supported this idea, thank you so much. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jensen was seething. Keegan Allen was a dead man. He had dared to touch Jensen’s Jared. No one was allowed to be so close to his boy except for him. The crew on the set of Walker, Texas Ranger, had known very well that Jared was off limits. And yet, Jensen found himself lecturing every other cast member of the series who dared to hit on Jensen’s boy. 

Initially, Jensen was a bit relieved to have Mitch Pillegi on the show. The man had played the role of maternal Grandfather to the Winchester brothers on Supernatural. He was very well versed with their relationship and would keep others off limits. At least someone would look after his boy in his absence. But looking at the way one particular actor was trying to get close to Jared Padalecki, Jensen knew that he needed to act fast. 

Keegan Allen was playing a gay character on the show. He was humbled and excited to be a part of the reboot that was inclusive of every color and orientation, unlike the original. Before joining the cast of Walker, Keegan had done extensive research on the lead actor of the series. Just looking at the pictures of Jared Padalecki, he was mesmerized. The guy was smoking hot, and while he himself already had a girlfriend and in no way was he anything but straight, he had heard a rumor that everyone was a little bit gay for Jared Padalecki. Keegan couldn’t fault that argument though because Jared was indeed a beauty. He knew he’d have to tread very lightly, otherwise he was seriously going to be screwed. 

After the successful run of Supernatural, Keegan expected Jared to be kind of a high maintenance type of an actor. After all, he had worked on hit shows like Gilmore Girls, worked on movies like New York Minute and House of Wax, and had worked on a successful television show, Supernatural, as a lead actor for fifteen continuous years, which was a feat in itself. But it all turned out to be the opposite of what Keegan expected. Jared was a really cool guy to work alongside. He kept the environment fun, and he made sure that his castmates felt really comfortable working with him. Add to the fact that the guy was practically a goofball with a big heart and sunny dimpled smiles. Keegan just wanted to be his best friend and a brother. Just like Liam and Cordell Walker, except for all the angsty parts. 

After a few days, Keegan and Jared developed a good camaraderie between them and slowly but surely Keegan carved his own niche in Jared’s world. Jared even shared his candy with him. Keegan was simply smitten by the Texan actor. Eventually he started following Jared on Instagram, and quickly shared just how close he was with Jared. What he forgot during the whole process was that no matter how good of a friend he became with Jared, he had to keep his distance. Jared was a married guy. Keegan had been warned by Mitch Pillegi that he had to steer clear of Jared and he thought maybe it was about his wife. He thought Genevieve was kind of a possessive wife, who didn’t like anyone getting close to her husband. What he didn’t expect was to one day be ambushed in his trailer by an angry, green - eyed devil named Jensen Ackles. 

*****

When Jared announced that his new project would be based in Austin, Jensen was over the moon. This way, Jensen could visit Jared on his set anytime he wished, and the best part was that the shoot location was quite close to the brewery. Given the nature of their relationship, and already having worked with CW network, he was pretty relaxed. But then small things started happening. Like Keegan Allen. At the start, Jensen was alright with the actors working on Walker. Later, he realized that he couldn’t be there every day on the set with his boy. Jensen had a new project too, and these days, he had to make frequent trips to LA for his costume fittings for The Boys. Which meant Walker was shooting even in his absence. One of the reasons why Jensen visited the set as frequently as he could wasn’t because he didn’t trust Jared, it was because he didn’t trust the other dudes that worked with Jared. He was a possessive bastard when it came to Jared Padalecki. 

When they announced the end of Supernatural, Jensen didn’t think it would be so hard. But once the end was real, it hit Jensen that he wouldn’t be working with Jared anymore. For the past fifteen years they had practically lived in each other's pockets, and to suddenly be apart for so much time wasn’t something that Jensen could gather the courage to endure. He loved Jared with all his heart, and their relationship had blossomed on the set of Supernatural. He didn’t know how he could live without seeing Jared or even touching him for an hour. He knew he was going to miss his boy when The Boys started shooting. He wouldn’t have an option to come running back to Austin just because he missed Jared. There would be a lot of face-timing and video calls or phone calls. But staying here in Austin, he had the opportunity to casually visit his friend at work and he wasn’t going to pass on the chance. 

Every day visiting the set, Jensen could see everyone practically drooling over Jared Padalecki dressed as a cowboy cop. He wore a smug smile all day, knowing that it was him Jared was going home with. No one could have Jared like he did. But then he saw the way a certain someone was trying to get close to Jared, and for the first time in the history of their relationship, Jensen started feeling insecure and afraid. Afraid that he could lose Jared. Keegan was handsome and very well - mannered, soft-spoken, and an overall good guy. Jensen could see the guy was inching towards becoming Jared’s friend. Jensen was worried that the guy might just end up taking his position as Jared’s best friend. Jensen didn’t know why he was suddenly so disturbed. But then, he never did like sharing. 

Jensen was at home when the new Walker trailer released and he was so proud of his man. He had specifically told Danneel to not disturb him while he was in his office looking at how the Walker PR was going. Jensen was delighted to see the show was already getting a good buzz, especially among fans. He planned on calling Jared once he read every review and news report about the trailer and the first stills of the Pilot. Then, he watched the second trailer and he was angry. His laptop was frozen on the shot from the trailer where Liam, Walker’s younger brother, holds his neck, trying to talk sense with him. Keegan’s face, full of emotions as he looked into Jared’s eyes, was plastered all over Jensen’s periphery and he was just about to smash the screen when his phone buzzed. 

“Hey Jen, what do you think of the teasers?” Jared’s sweet voice flowed through the other end of the phone. Jared knew Jensen wouldn’t take some of the scenes well that had made it to the trailer. He had specifically asked the director to schedule the scenes which involved him and Keegan on the days when Jensen was absent from the set. Jared knew Jensen better than anyone, hell better than the man himself. He knew Jensen would try to change the scene and he would throw a fit had he been present during the shooting. 

“Jared...meet me at the boat house.” Jensen’s voice is clipped. Jared knows he’s screwed, but it also meant he’s about to be drilled pretty hard …(pun totally intended). 

“But Jen…”

“NOW.” Jensen barks and hangs up the phone. He knows what Jared did. He ensured Jensen’s absence while shooting this scene. Jensen remembers all the times he held Jared by the neck, assuring him of something as they played Sam and Dean Winchester. It was his patent move. The one that would calm Sam down. Jensen shook his head, they weren’t Sam and Dean anymore. But he sure as hell was Jared’s Jensen. He was going to make sure Jared paid for keeping this scene a secret from Jensen. 

Within minutes he is out of the house, driving straight towards the boat house that he and Jared own. 

*****

Jared’s already there when Jensen reaches the house. Jensen recognized Jared’s car from some distance away. He checks the hood of the car and finds it cool. Which means Jared’s been here for a while. He probably was here when he called Jensen. The little shit must have known that Jensen would react this way. He was so going to take it out on Jared’s ass. Jaw clenched, he practically ran into the house, ensuring the door was closed behind him, shooting a text to Danneel that he won’t be home that night. He climbed the stairs, knowing well he would find his boy in the bedroom. 

Jared knew what Jensen’s reaction would be and he had planned ahead of time. He also knew he would have to work hard to please his angry man. It was one of the reasons why he had told Genevieve he would be spending the night at the boat house with Jensen. Genevieve had said nothing, instead handing him some aromatic candles and walking away, wishing Jared luck. Jared had then raided his wardrobe and taken out some essential clothes that he knew Jensen particularly liked him to wear, picked some flowers from the garden, and headed towards the boat house to set the stage for the big showdown. Once he reached the house, he headed straight to the bedroom to get cleaned up a bit. He spread the rose petals on the bedsheet and got ready. Once he was dressed he called Jensen, already knowing he was headed this way. When Jensen hung up on him, Jared smirked, took the lube out of the drawer, and headed to the bathroom. After quick work, he came back into the bedroom, lit the candles, and took his position on the bed. He heard the sound of the engine coming to a stop and he waited in anticipation for the arrival of his beloved, grumpy man. 

Which should explain how Jensen found his beautiful boy, spread out seductively on the bed, in red lacy boxers, blinking owlishly at him. 

“Hello Jen,” Jared greeted Jensen in a husky voice as he rolled onto his stomach in the bed, pushing his ass in the air and wiggling it a bit, trying to entice Jensen. 

All the anger that Jensen felt evaporated, his throat went dry, and he was suddenly hard in his pants, eyes wide with lust as he took in the picture before him. His man was simply gorgeous.

“Jay...what…”

Jared blinked up at Jensen, innocently. “ I’m sorry Jen. I know I should have told you about that scene but I knew how you would react. So instead I kept it a secret. I hope you can forgive me.”

Hearing those words, Jensen felt a rush of anger in his veins and he walked toward Jared like a lion stalking his prey. “You are in big trouble, Jay.” Jensen climbed on the bed, slapping that rounded ass, manhandling his boy so that Jared was on his back looking up at Jensen. He dipped down and took Jared’s lips in a possessive kiss, biting down on his lower lip before he plundered deep inside his mouth, tongue mapping out the ridges inside. 

“You. Are. Mine. Do. You. Understand?” Jensen spoke in between deep, passionate kisses, while his hands roamed all over the miles of muscled body, teasing those perky nipples and finally resting on the big, hard dick. 

“Jen...Jen...Jen…” Jared was chanting. Whenever Jensen touched him, Jared felt like he was over the moon, in a completely different world, where stars dominated the sky and the fireflies sang love sonnets. 

“You let that bastard touch you.” Jensen bit down on Jared’s neck and sucked on the mark, knowing it would bruise the next day. “I’m gonna show you just what happens when someone else touches you that way. He was looking at you like wants to devour you. Well, not happening. Not on my watch.” 

Jared was so turned on merely by the words tumbling out of Jensen’s mouth, he wasn’t sure he could hold on until Jensen was deep inside of him. He knew that he should have just talked to Jensen about the scene instead of keeping it a secret, but he was out of wits at that time. However, that didn’t mean he was complaining about the punishment that was being doled out. 

“Jen, you’re torturing me.” Jared moaned when Jensen kept teasing his nipples and softly caressing his dick. 

“Well, you deserve it baby boy.” Jared squirmed under him and Jensen decided it was time to teach his slutty boy a lesson. He quickly took down the boxers that Jared was wearing and threw them on the floor. “Look at you. You’re already leaking. All for me, sweetheart?”

“All for you. Jen, please do something.” Jared whined.

“Not so easy Jay. You knew what would happen if you kept secrets like this from me and you did it anyway. Was it deliberate, baby?”

“Ngh...No, Jen...Jesus, please.” 

“Then I gotta spank that perky ass of yours so that you remember that it belongs to me. Only me, Jay. No one else.” Jensen gritted his teeth and he grabbed Jared’s legs, rolling him onto his stomach. Jared made pretty, begging noises when his dick came in contact with the bed and he started humping the sheet. Jensen grabbed him by his ass and pulled up so Jared was on his knees, head resting on the pillow, hands clutching at the sheets. Jensen parted the ass cheeks and what he saw took his breath away. 

“Did you ...is that a plug?” Jensen was stunned. 

“Yes…” 

“Oh you naughty boy, you prepared yourself for me. That is so hot, Jay.” 

Jared wiggled his ass trying to get Jensen to take the plug out. But instead he was met with a hard slap on his butt. Jared cried out in pleasure-pain.

“That is for being a naughty boy. You will pay for keeping things from me.” Another slap. “This is so that every time you sit down, you will remember me.” Another slap. “This is to remind you that you belong to me. “

Another slap and Jared’s knees gave out as he came, spurting white ropes of come on the bed. It was by far one of the best orgasms of Jared’s life.

“Holy shit!! Did you just come, baby?” Jensen was stunned. 

Jared only managed to nod weakly. He was exhausted from the force of his orgasm. He felt Jensen rubbing his back in soothing circles and then the bed dipped as the man took a seat beside Jared and lay down on his side so that he could look at Jared. 

“Was it too much?”

“A little bit. You’ve never done this before Jen.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No need to say sorry. I loved every second of it. But Jen, you can’t react like this every time you see someone touching me. You know it's just acting?” Jared spoke softly.

Jensen felt guilt overpowering him. “I know, Jay. But that bastard looks at you exactly like I did back when we first started going out. I can tell he wants you and …” Jensen trailed, not knowing how to admit he was feeling insecure. 

“Jen, I’m all yours.”

Jensen smiled at that declaration. “I know, Jay. But sometimes I think that...you are awesome. And you work with these wonderful people and I’m not there all the time. I feel like one of these guys will become your new best friend and you’ll leave me for good.”

“Jen…” 

“No, hear me out. I’m possessive, jealous, and an old bastard who’s in his forties. And you’re surrounded by these amazing young dudes and they could take you away from me anytime.”

Jared was surprised. He knew Jensen had some insecurity issues, but he didn’t know just how deep they ran. “Jen, you’ve got nothing to be afraid of. These young dudes you mention have nothing on you. I’d take a possessive, jealous, old, grumpy Jensen a hundred times over any other person.”

“I didn’t say grumpy,” Jensen pouted.

“No, but you are.” Jared smiled and leaned in to kiss those pouty, pink lips. “And you’re mine. Just as I’m yours.”

Jensen was floored just like he always was. Jared knew just what to say. He always had the right words to calm Jensen down. “How did I get so lucky, Jay?”

“Hmm...you must have been a saint in a past life.” Jared mused, then smirked, “ You’re about to get luckier.” 

Saying those words, Jared pushed Jensen until the man’s back hit the bed and proceeded to take his clothes off. Once they both were naked, Jensen slowly took out the pink butt plug Jared was wearing and Jared sunk down on his length, riding him slowly. It was Jared’s turn to torture Jensen and this time, Jensen loved every second of it.

Even if Jared had assured him that he loved him, Jensen wasn’t going to let the after go. He was going to tell Keegan Allen to stay the hell away from the “Property of Jensen Ackles”.

*****

Keegan was in a good mood. He was going to have lunch with Jared today. He entered the trailer and squealed when he saw a shadow sitting in the dark in his trailer. He switched on the lights and saw none other than Jensen Ackles sitting in there. 

“Good morning.” Jensen greeted him with a wide smile.

“Umm..good morning. You scared the crap out of me, man.” Keegan replied, not knowing what was going on. He had never met the man, but he obviously knew who Jensen Ackles was. The guy was handsome, but his cold eyes and steely voice were intimidating. “What can I do for you?”

“You are right on point. You can definitely help me.” Jensen stood up and walked towards Keegan, hands in his pockets, calm and composed. “You see you have eyes on something that belongs to me and I’m here to warn you.”

Keegan didn’t know what was happening but whatever it was, if it would take this threat far away from him, he’d readily do it. “What is …”

“Stay away from Jared. You think I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours? I know exactly what you think of him. Following him on Instagram , tagging him in the stories, commenting on the posts, having lunch with him...these are old tricks, pal. Jared won’t be impressed. He’s mine. He has been mine since before social media even existed. So, back off. Otherwise, your time on this series will be cut short.”

“Y..you can’t do that.”

“Try me, pretty boy.” Jensen stared right into Keegan’s scared eyes. “He’s mine. Stay away. This is your only warning.”

“Jen, are you there? ” Jared’s voice called out just before he entered the trailer. “There you are, I've been searching for you all over. What are you doing here?” Jared narrowed his eyes, looking suspiciously at Jensen.

Jensen gave him his sweetest smile, “Nothing baby. Just getting to know the cast. Ain’t that right, Allen?”

Jensen patted Keegan’s back as the actor turned around to face Jared. “Yeah. Just catching up. Saying hello.”

“See. Don’t be so suspicious, baby.”

“If you say so. Come on, you wanna see the shot or not?”

“You’re riding the horse, Jay. Of course I wanna see it.” Jensen walked towards Jared and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, “And then, tonight, I wanna see that bouncy ass of yours riding my cock hard.” 

Keegan watched Jensen whisper something in Jared’s ear and press a kiss on Jared’s neck. With that the guy headed out of the trailer. He didn’t know what Jensen said to Jared that made him blush a beautiful shade of pink. Going by Jared’s expression, he didn’t wanna know. He watched in despair as Jared just shrugged at him and headed out after Jensen, calling his name. Keegan dropped down on the couch as if all the air was punched out of him. The short interaction with Jensen had left him drained. He’d never been afraid of anyone before in his life. Those hard, emerald eyes though were sure going to haunt him for life. 

Keegan felt a bit sad. Of course the hottest guy he’d ever encountered was taken. Jensen seemed to have hit the jackpot with Jared. Looking back, he knew he would never have a chance with Jared. Because the way Jared glowed in Jensen’s presence was almost divine. He’d never seen him so bright and cheerful, especially not with him. Jared belonged to Jensen Ackles.    
  


Keegan never stood a chance. 

The End.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
